


How does that make you loyal?

by SorenMarie



Series: The Boss's Working Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mary calls the reader a slut, Mobster!AU, Threats of Violence, there's more to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Mary doesn’t like that you’ve distracted her boys.  She’s taking matters into her own hands.





	How does that make you loyal?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic legit came out of nowhere. I'm also planning another part because I enjoyed this so much. This fills my mobster!au square for AU Bingo.

Mary Winchester didn’t let any regular old joe work for her and her family.  You were her information broker and did odd jobs for the family every now and again.  Her main concern was that Sam and Dean were distracted.  She had to find a way to get them focused again.  Even if that meant getting rid of the one person she trusted more than anything.   **  
**

“Sweetheart, you know I appreciate everything you do for us right?”  

“Of course.”  You heard the gun cock and felt it press into your spine.

“Here’s what is going to happen.  There’s an envelope full of money under the bed in your room.  You pack all of your things, take the money and leave or you wind up full of lead.  You’re a smart girl, Y/N.  I know you’ll make the right choice.”

“This is a joke right?  I’ve been nothing but loyal to you and your family for years now, Mary.”

“You slept with both of my boys Y/N, how does that make you loyal?”  She sneered and pressed the gun harder into your spine.

“They both love me, that’s how.  Or haven’t you noticed that they’ve been more efficient here recently?”  

“All that makes you is a slut who is willing to spread her legs for any paying customer.  My boys deserve better than you.”

You closed your eyes for a split second and that’s when everything went to shit.  You heard guns being fired, and heavy footsteps down the hall.  There were people yelling outside, and as concerned for them as you were, there was a bigger problem here.  “Mary, where the hell are you?  We need back up.”  

“Run along, Mary.”  You grinned wickedly as she removed the gun from your lower back.  “Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”


End file.
